Solar Gravitation
by xXxTEAMCulleNBOYZxXx
Summary: What if Edward had a twin sister no one knew about except Carlisle and Esme? 17 year old Elizabeth Cullen is MIA. Years go by, but will the Cullens find her in time or are they too late? vamps, rated M for language, lemons in later chapters
1. Gone

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters*sighs and daydreams about owning Twilight* Oh well. Please leave me a review. My first fanfic._

_Preface_

Why does this always happen to me? This kind of stuff never happens to Edward. I'm always getting into trouble like this.

I would have never thought that my day would turn out like this. This morning Carlisle, Edward, and I went hunting. This afternoon Esme took me shopping. Everything was perfect in my existence. I had my brother and Carlisle and Esme. My parents had died from the Spanish Influenza in the 1900's. Carlisle became my father figure and Esme my mother figure. All of this was taken away from me today.

Elizabeth-

Esme was in the dressing room and I had wandered toward two strange men in cloaks. I hadn't realized how close I was before they turned around and grabbed me. They dragged me to an unfamiliar black car. I couldn't think to scream. I couldn't even break free from their grasp, which was really something because I was a vampire. Before I could even hope that Esme knew I was missing, we were speeding away from here. Pass the city limits, pass the state border, and pass the last shred of hope I had in my body. My whole reason for existing gone in a matter of minutes. Gone.

Edward-

Esme and Elizabeth were coming down the stairs with their purses.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Shopping!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, cool."

"You want to come?" Esme asked.

"No thank you. You have fun though." I said unenthusiastically.

Eddie, please?_Elizabeth pleaded through her thoughts._

Nope._I thought rather smugly._

But I need you to keep me out of trouble._She thought._

Even I can hardly do that, Lizzie; you get into trouble almost every week. It's actually kind of funny_.__I almost laughed out loud._

"Thanks Eddie. That's very _sweet_ of you." She said before she was out the door.

No one ever catches us when we have our private thought conversations. They are usually quick and majority of the time I upset Lizzie at the end. I hate myself for not coming along maybe the next thoughts I heard wouldn't have hurt so much, but then again it probably would have.

I heard the car drive into the yard.

Edward! Find your sister! She's been kidnapped! _Esme screamed in her thoughts._

Yeah things like this happen on a daily basis, but Elizabeth has_ never_ been kidnapped. The longest we have been apart for is one whole day. This is not good. Usually, it is small things that I have to drag her out of like scaring the living daylights out of people at night or spray painting 'Elizabeth rocks out loud' on alley way walls. It's a good thing we can read each others mind. I'll bet that she is just as thankful of our gifts as I am She practically _lives _off it, _if you know what I mean._

Elizabeth!_I yell in my head knowing she will easily hear me._

Eddie?_ She answers uncertainly._

Lizzie, where are you?

I do not know. It is too dark to see anything to help me find out where I am. Eddie, I'm scared.

Lizzie, do you remember what they looked like?_ I asked desperately._

No. However, I know they are vampires too.

Why didn't you go by the drill, Lizzie?

I was too afraid to yell or think to yell. It all happened so quickly, _figuratively speaking of course_.

Lizzie you have to give me details on where you are okay?

Okay Eddie.

Are you still in Baltimore?

No, Eddie.

Are you anywhere close?

I do not think so.

Are you in the US?!?

No! Edward! I'm scared and I don't think that you're going to find me in time. _She sobbed._

Lizzie, what are you talking about?

Eddie, if I don't make it will you not blame yourself and remember that even though Carlisle changed you first so you stopped aging before me you will always be my big brother and I love you.

Lizzie?

She didn't answer. So I tried again.

Elizabeth, I _will_ find you if it is the last thing I do.

Sadly that as the last time I heard from my dearest sister Elizabeth Annett Masen Cullen for a long time. I did search for her, but I soon realized that it was a lost cause. I felt retched inside for years. Soon Rosalie Hale joined our family. She never interested me. Rosalie was never more than a sister to me. Rose was a sister, but not _my_ sister. After a couple of years, Emmett joined the family after being almost mauled by a bear. Emmett and Rose fell in love. Even after that our family continued to grow. Alice and Jasper became apart of the family. None of them knew about my sister Elizabeth.

After about a century and a decade, life started to have meaning again. I had found a new light to light the darkened skies. I had found Bella the love of my existence. We spent several years happily married, we even had a daughter, Renesmee.

Elizabeth-

I will always remember my brother's words. I hope that will be enough to get me through this. As I nestled deeper into the corner I was in, I heard footsteps down the hall. I quickly blocked his thoughts out of my head. Then the door opened revealing a tall man with short cropped black hair.

"Come with me." He said sternly then turned back toward the door.

I hesitantly got up and followed him out the dark room. He led me to an antechamber with three thrones in the back center of the room.

"Thank you, Felix. You may go now." said a man with long black hair.

"You're welcome, Master." Felix said before he left the chamber.

I examined his face, he looked quite familiar.

"Who are you? Why does it feel like I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"I am Aro, leader of the Volturi. And you are?"

"Elizabeth Cullen. Your name sounds familiar. I believed my father told me about you."

"Cullen? Do you happen to know a Carlisle Cullen?"

How did he know my father?

"Yes, he is my father. Not biologically though. He's been my father for ages. However your men took me away from him. Could you please tell me why? And where am I?"

"Elizabeth, you are in Volterra. I need you to join the Volturi and aid me in my time of need."

"Sure. Why not? My father was a Volturi. Firstly, I will need to go hunting."

"Yes of course. Where shall you be hunting?"

"I shall be in the nearest forest. I only drink animal blood. That shall never change."

"Fascinating! Here you go."

He handed me a dark cloak. It wasn't black, but it was close. Wow this is going to be awesome. However I do miss my brother. I will always miss my brother. I know he is happy now.

Edward has a wife and a daughter named Renesmee. Thankfully, my niece isn't venomous. Male half breeds are venomous. I spent most of my time hanging out with my guard, Felix. He was my best friend and sort if like a brother. I sure wish I would have learned my lesson by now. Nothing good ever comes from my happiness. So…

Why did I not see this coming? I am strapped to a metal table with my arms and legs clamped down, hoping to God that someone would kill me now. The pain is unbearable, and that is really saying something, considering my vampire transformation.

Edward! Help me! Eddie, I need you! _I scream in my head._

"Why are you doing this to me?" I say between screams of agony.

"It's an experiment, Elizabeth, and you are the best person for the job." Caius says.

"Why?"

"I wish to see if you'll lose your powers if you change back to a human. And your life isn't really important, so you were chosen."

"WTV! I hate you! Why me?"

"Hey don't worry. It will be over in a few hours."

Caius turns around and walked briskly out of the room. I hate him so much right now. I never really even liked him the moment I met him. Oh crap! Edward probably heard me!

I must get out of here. I must runaway. I must get somewhere safe.

A/N: Please press the button you know you want to. I'll give you a virtual cookie. * holds out cookie** ***


	2. Past

Disclaimer: I now own Twilight. Yea! Not really, but it would be so cool if I did.

**Chapter two**

Edward-

I'm speeding down the road at my usual pace, when all of a sudden a rush of thoughts invades my head.

_Edward! Help me! Eddie, I need you!_

The words are familiar enough. There's only one person I've ever let call me Eddie and that one person is Elizabeth. I haven't heard her thoughts in years. Why now? Wait a second maybe I'm just imagining it. I was thinking about her and all the things that happened to her as we grew up.

_Why is he doing this to me!_

Okay now I know I wasn't imagining this. My sister was in trouble and serious pain. I have to do something. I drive even faster toward the house. Within seconds I'm perched on the couch awaiting the next set of thoughts. Emmett walks by and looks at me like I'm crazy, which could be true right about now. I completely ignore him. Soon someone else's thoughts enter my mind.

_I wonder if she'll die in the process._

_Oh great I might die. Edward will not like this. He maybe already thinks I'm dead._

Holy crap! Jasper comes down the stairs and sits next to me. Of course I already know what he wants.

"What happened? Why are you horrified?" asks Jasper.

"My sister is going to die." I reply flatly.

"Alice and Rosalie…" Jasper says confused.

"No! My TWIN sister, Dumb ass!" I yelled.

"You have a twin sister? Since when? And since when did Jasper change his name to Dumb ass? And since when did that girl Edward dated last year get turned into a vampire? And since when did Edward start being friends with Jacob? And since when did I attend Edward's bachelor party? And since when did that girl there that I don't know join our family? " Emmett asks pointing at Bella.

"Um…Emmett why are you reading that?" asks Bella embarrassed taking a book off Emmett's lap.

"Well that's a long story meant for another day, girl I don't know that joined the family without me noticing." Emmett replies snatching it back.

"Em? What's with the weird questions?" Jasper says.

"Well the first three were for Edward and so was the last one. The rest were me thinking out loud about this book I happened to steal from this ninth grader. It's called _brah-ache-ing-dah-awe-nah_?"

"Are you illiterate? It clearly says Breaking Dawn." says Rosalie.

"Um Em if I were you I wouldn't read pages 85 to 126 or pages 481 to 485 either." says Bella.

"Why, girl I still do not know?" Emmett asks.

He opened the book back up and started reading. Seconds later he yelled.

"What the fuck! That is so wrong! EDWARD, why didn't you tell me that was coming?"

"Where the hell did this conversation come from? This is so irrelevant." I said.

By now the whole family is downstairs. Everyone was quiet. I might as well get this over with. I looked at Carlisle. He nodded for me to go on.

"My biological parents had two kids, myself and my twin sister Elizabeth." I took a deep breath.

"Soooo? Wouldn't she be dead by now already?" Emmett interrupts.

"Let me finish, Em! As I was saying, my parents had two kids. You all already know about the influenza and how Carlisle saved me. He also saved my sister three days after he bit me."

"Le' Gasp! You had the influenza?" Emmett interrupts yet again.

"Shut up, Em. Let him finish." says Rosalie.

"Well…after several years, she was kidnapped while shopping with Esme. And up until now she's never let me read her thoughts."

"See, I told you shopping was dangerous." says Bella.

"You know you remind me of someone? She used to feel the same way. What was her name…?" says Emmett. Jasper laughed.

"Shut up all of you. What do you mean she "let" you read her thoughts." asks Rosalie.

"She has the ability to shut me out of her head much like Bella, however, she can still read _my_ mind."

"She can read our minds too?" Jasper asks.

"Uh, yeah. But not like the way she hears mine. You see we can be miles apart and still can communicate in our minds. It's actually kind of cool."

"Way cool! Eddie boy, why didn't you tell me you had a sister and that you knocked up some chick named Bella? I'll bet your sister's pretty hot. Huh, Eddie?" says Emmett.

Rose glares at him from across the room and throws Breaking Dawn at him.

"Hey, I'm not reading that book anymore! Get that book porn away from me! It has Edward Cooties anyway. I got it from a kid that knows him and everything about him. Wow, you've got your self a stalker, Eddie. Let me know how that goes." says Emmett.

Carlisle shakes his head disappointedly. I can't handle talking about her. I have to listen for more.

"Everyone quiet! I need peace and quiet to find out where she is." I calmly explain.

I lean my head back against the couch and close my eyes to help clear the excess thoughts.

_Your life doesn't matter to me._

_Oh how I loathe him so much right now!_

_Oh stop crying! It'll all be over soon you big baby._

_God, I hate him! Caius is such a… ARG! Oh crap! Edward probably heard me!_

Elizabeth quickly put her shield back on. I, however, didn't even care that she realized she let her guard down. What I was most upset by was the fact that she was with the Volturi! The VOLTURI of all people!

"We should do something before Edward explodes with anger." Jasper suggests worriedly.

"No way! I want to see." Emmett jumps in.

"I foresee a trip to Italy! Yay!" Alice chirps jumping up and down.

"Carlisle, she's in Italy with the Volturi. Why does it always seen like she is a magnet for danger?" I say frustrated.

"She's with the Volturi?" asks Bella.

"Yeah, It's odd isn't it? I was thinking she would be in Maui on long, long vacation from Eddie Boy." adds Emmett.

"I can honestly say I'm not that surprised. The kid always finds herself in a predicament somehow. I'll go call the airport." Carlisle says before he walks out of the room with his phone to his ear.


End file.
